October 16, 2013 Main Event results
The October 16, 2013 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the Sprint Center in Kansas City, Missouri on October 15, 2013. Summary The Showoff was determined to end this bout early, before Ambrose's Shield cohorts could even think about getting involved, rocking the champion with a picture-perfect dropkick and a series of quick rollups. Ziggler was aggressive in the opening moments of the bout, keeping Ambrose on the mat and wearing him down with a succession of elbows. Ambrose cut Ziggler off with a surprise forearm to the face, slowing down the fast-paced Showoff. The chaotic pace of the bout led to both Superstars crashing to the arena floor, though the United States Champion quickly regained control back in the ring, cranking away at Ziggler's neck. Dolph nearly claimed The Shield's remaining championship for himself with a missile dropkick, but the resilient Ambrose got his shoulder up at the last possible second. The Showoff threw every move in his arsenal at Ambrose, but nothing could put the champion down for the three-count. The Hound of Justice wriggled out of the Zig Zag, luring Ziggler to the floor and hitting him with a vicious suplex. The title almost changed hands as Ambrose nearly lost consciousness while ensnared in a sleeper hold. In the end, Dolph's aggression cost him the United States Title. Ambrose evaded Ziggler's splash in the corner and hit his devastating finisher to retain his championship. 3MB tried to rock ‘n’ roll all over the trio of Brodus Clay, Tensai and Santino Marella, but had no luck. Heath Slater's punches barely fazed the powerful Funkasaurus. He was instead trapped in his foes’ corner and subject to double-team attacks. Sweet T showed off his surprising agility with a monkey flip on Jinder Mahal, followed by a show of strength in the form of a delayed butterfly suplex. Drew McIntyre fared the best out of the wannabe rock stars, bringing Clay to the mat and giving his teammates the advantage. Brodus battled back and tagged in Santino, leading to an all-out brawl between the six Superstars. Slater and McIntyre tried to restrain The Cobra, but Tons of Funk freed the reptile, which then struck Mahal for the win. Mr. Money in the Bank came into WWE Main Event looking to get back on track after several tough losses to Dolph Ziggler and Alberto Del Rio. That would be no easy task, as he took on R-Truth Wednesday night. The rapping Superstar used his unique offense to fluster Damien Sandow, but The Intellectual Savior unleashed his frustration on R-Truth. A flurry of brutal strikes gave Sandow the advantage as the bout spilled to the arena floor. After being hurled into the ringside barricade, Truth battled back and floored Sandow with a sit-out facebuster. Sandow finally got out of his slump on WWE Main Event, picking up the win after hitting R-Truth with The Silencer. The Great Khali came prepared for his match against Fandango on WWE Main Event. The ballroom dancer did everything he could to avoid the clutches of The Punjabi Nightmare, but could not escape a pair of giant-sized chops. Fandango's dance partner, Summer Rae, tried to distract Khali, only to be unceremoniously yanked from the ring apron by Natalya. The dancer tried to take out the giant's legs and take flight after the distraction. However, Khali caught Fandango mid-air with another huge chop to earn the win and start a dance party of his own with Natalya and Hornswoggle. Results ; ; *Dark Match: The Prime Time Players (Darren Young & Titus O'Neil) defeated Los Locales (Los Locales #1 & Los Locales #2) *Dean Ambrose © defeated Dolph Ziggler to retain the WWE United States Championship (12:53) *Santino Marella & Tons of Funk (Brodus Clay & Tensai) (w/ Cameron & Naomi) defeated 3MB (Drew McIntyre, Heath Slater & Jinder Mahal) (5:12) *Damien Sandow defeated R-Truth (4:37) *The Great Khali (w/ Natalya & Hornswoggle) defeated Fandango (w/ Summer Rae) (3:21) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Main Event 10-16-13 1.jpg Main Event 10-16-13 2.jpg Main Event 10-16-13 3.jpg Main Event 10-16-13 4.jpg Main Event 10-16-13 5.jpg Main Event 10-16-13 6.jpg Main Event 10-16-13 7.jpg Main Event 10-16-13 8.jpg Main Event 10-16-13 9.jpg Main Event 10-16-13 10.jpg Main Event 10-16-13 11.jpg Main Event 10-16-13 12.jpg Main Event 10-16-13 13.jpg Main Event 10-16-13 14.jpg Main Event 10-16-13 15.jpg Main Event 10-16-13 16.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #55 results Category:2013 television events